


Cold

by JRCash



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr, this is way fluffier than I originally intended it on being, but these two deserve some little moments together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, this is way fluffier than I originally intended it on being, but these two deserve some little moments together.

“What the kriff was that?” Jyn exclaimed as she shot upright in bed. Her hand immediately darted to beneath her pillows, her fingers wrapping around the handle of her blaster. 

“Stay here” Cassian ordered as he kicked away the blankets and began pulling on his boots. He had still been awake when the loud bang echoed through the ship.

Before he managed to stand from the edge of the mattress, the bunk door whooshed open. Kay-Tuesso stood in the doorway. His large metal frame was illuminated by the light pouring in from behind him the the hallway. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting any…activities…you two like to partake with one another in here, but I believe that the climate control systems have shut down” the droid announced.

Cassian let out a long sigh. It would be their luck that the system decided to fail in the middle of the night. Everything about their current mission seemed to be one small failure after another. While they had avoided any major catastrophes planet side, the informant that they were supposed to meet failed to provide any useful information, leaving Jyn and Cassian feeling as though they had wasted their time. Few other leads materialized despite their efforts and both decided it was best to cut their losses and head back to the Rebellion rather than stay in hostile territory longer than necessary.

“I’ll be right there. Can you begin to run diagnostics on the system and try to find the source of the problem?” Cassian asked the droid with a tone of annoyance in his voice. 

“Of course” Kay replied before turning away from the door.

“I’ll get up and help you” Jyn said, already pulling away the blankets covering her body. She didn’t know much about ship repairs, but something told her that not having a working heating system in the middle of space was not the best of situations to be in. 

Cassian caught the edge of the blankets and pulled them back over her. 

“Kay and I will figure it out. Get some sleep”.

“Are you sure?” Jyn questioned. She hardly wanted to just roll over and try to go back to sleep while Cassian worked. She felt useless that she couldn’t help with the repairs. 

“Yes” Cassian assured as he stood, reaching for a thick sweater from a hook on the wall, pulling it over his head. “You finally were sleeping. Now try to get some more”. He stepped back towards Jyn and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “Hopefully this won’t take long”. 

Jyn listened as Cassian left the bunk, the sound of his boots against the metal floor grating fading into the distance. She lay back onto the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. The usual dull hum from the vents was gone, leaving the bunk unusually quiet. Only the low rumble of the ship’s engines cut through the silence. Cassian was right. She had been sleeping well that night, something that rarely happened for either of them. Often one would wake the other, fitfully thrashing about in bed while crying out from the terrors that plagued their dreams. That, or sleep would never come at all. Jyn would often find herself lying awake for hours on end in the middle of the night, searching for anything that might calm her mind. 

Jyn pulled the layers of heavy woolen blankets up to her chin. It was a futile effort. She could already feel the temperature dropping around her. She could hear Cassian’s voice floating through the halls of the ship. He was clearly annoyed at whatever they were fiddling with out there.

“Well, try another diagnostic scan, Kay” Cassian said with a huff.

“There is faulty wiring in section 312-773. Along with an ignition switch that does not seem to want to stay activated. The odds of this problem resolving itself while we are traveling through hyperspace are 83.5%”

“So we’ll drop out early”. 

“According to the charts, we are still in Imperial patrolled areas. I do not believe that is a wise decision, Captain”. 

“Kriff”. She could hear Cassian pound his fist against something. “What’s the worst that can happen?” 

“You’ll both die of hypothermia if we don’t get back to base in a timely fashion” the droid quipped back. "I won’t though". 

She heard Cassian swear again, this time in his native language, as his footsteps rattled against the floor. It didn’t sound as if he was coming back towards the bunk. Jyn turned to her side, trying to find a comfortable position. The bed felt empty without him next to her. She pulled her legs closer to her, curling herself into a ball. 

It was freezing.

There was no way she was going to fall back asleep again. 

She dreaded pulling back the blankets and letting go of the little warmth she had managed to retain. Sitting up, she swung her legs to the edge of the bunk and quickly pulled on her boots. Wrapping herself in one of the heavier blankets from the bed, she made her way out to the cargo area of the ship. She found Cassian sitting at the edge of one of the fold down seats that lined the walls. He seemed engrossed in his data pad as she approached. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked, tapping at the screen one final time before looking up at her.

“It’s colder than a wampa’s cave in here” she remarked.

The corners of Cassian’s mouth ticked up in a slight smile. “It’s not that bad”.

“I heard Kay say something about faulty wiring”. 

“This whole ship is faulty wiring” Cassian said with bemused smirk. The Rebels made due with what parts they could get, often hacking repairs just to keep ships running. He noticed Jyn didn’t see the humor in his remark, her face peaking out from the blanket wrapped around her with a worried look in her eyes. 

“We should be dropping out of hyperspace in a few hours. Hopefully that’ll knock the system back online If we tried that now, we risk disrupting a more vital system and we’ll all be floating home” he explained, trying to convey to her that this was not a serious situation, just a minor inconvenience that hopefully would work itself out. 

“That doesn’t seem promising” Jyn said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering as she struggled to maintain her composure.

“It’ll be okay” Cassian reassured. “Three more standard hours, tops”. 

Jyn pulled her blanket closer around her, realizing exactly how ridiculous she must look standing there. She could feel her hair sticking out around her face in all directions and her boot laces dangling around her feet untied. She reminded herself that she’d been in much worse situations in her life. A little cold for a few hours was nothing in comparison to most things she’d experienced. 

“Come ‘ere” Cassian said as he set his data pad aside. He looked at her with his deep eyes, inviting her to him. His arm was stretched out with the blanket fabric dangling over it, waiting for her to fill the void beside him. 

Sliding in next to Cassian, he wrapped his blanket around hers, pulling it tight around them.

“That’s better, no?” he asked. 

It was. It was a million times better than trying to keep herself warm alone in bed. 

“Try to get some sleep again” he encouraged to her.

Resting her head against his shoulder, Jyn curled her feet up beside herself on the seat. She could feel herself growing drowsy as she relaxed into Cassian’s side, his arm draped across her back. She couldn’t fight how tired she was any longer. Her breath became shallower and even only to be interrupted by another loud thunk.

Jolting back awake, Jyn gasped at the noise only to feel Cassian’s hand run across the side of her face, smoothing down her hair as he eased her back onto his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, love. Whatever was wrong seemed to fix itself”. 

Jyn nodded sleepily, the soft knit of Cassian’s sweater rubbing against her cheek. She could hear the familiar hum of the ship’s climate control system kicking back on. As she nuzzled closer to him, she could feel the warm air flowing through the vents. 

Maybe not everything was wrong with this mission after all.


End file.
